Bittersweet Infidelity
by Massu Chan
Summary: You know,Ron,there's this ancient myth. If you're loathing someone too much, then your child would bear a resemblance to that loathed person." Ron gasped in horror as he gazed at the blond baby in his arms.One-shot. DracoxHermione. AU


**Hello, everybody! This is my second Harry Potter fanfic. And of course it is Draco/Hermione xD**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading x**

**oo-oo**

**BITTERSWEET INFIDELITY**

**oo-oo**

Ron walked hurriedly, looking for a certain room number 317 of St. Mungo's Hospital. It was the room where his wife, Hermione, was staying right now.

Yesterday, he had received an owl from his little sister, Ginny, saying that Hermione was about to give birth in St. Mungo's. He was shocked. It was unexpected since the doctor had said that the baby wouldn't be born until next week. Apparently, it was earlier.

Ron huffed. He was with his Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons, that time, playing their away match in Sweden. It was a very important match, the final match of the Quidditch European Champions League. Winning this match, thus becoming the number one team in Europe, was the team's dream, and his too. Everybody was ready to fight and win the match. Of course he, as a professional player, couldn't just leave the team at a vital moment like this. Besides, the game was about to start in 20 minutes. With all the warming-up exercises and last minute briefing with the coach, he wouldn't make it on time for the match if he went to the hospital now. So, focusing his mind on the game again, Ron just sent a brief letter saying that he wished Hermione good luck and promised to be there as soon as the match ended.

So he played, as best as he could, defending his team's goal post. And, thank Merlin, they won! At this time, Ron intended to go to the hospital; but, of course, there's always a victory celebration party waiting for him and all the team. Since he had always been a party maniac, Ron found that he couldn't resist himself. He even managed to push his thought about Hermione away when two sexy, voluptuous blondes jumped into his strong arms.

'Hermione is in the good hands. She'll be just fine,' was his last thought as he followed the two girls into one of the hotel rooms which then kept him preoccupied 'til morning.

Therefore, here he was, almost 24 hours late for his wife's labor. He just hoped Hermione wouldn't find out the reason behind his unpunctuality, as usual. He had had many affairs before this and she never found out, which he was so grateful. Only Merlin knew what she would do if she discovered the truth. She would have probably killed him. That didn't stop him though. All his women fans were very irresistible, and if they were willing, why not?

Hermione wasn't the problem. Fortunately, she loved him very much. A few kisses and romantic words were usually enough to make her smile again at him. Easy.

Ron grinned and quickened the pace. Finally he found the room. Now, he just needed a big happy smile and loving gaze and everything would be alright.

Oh, he was in for a big surprise.

**ooDMHGoo**

Confidently, Ron opened the door and walked into the room. A big, bright smile plastered on his lips. However, it instantly changed into a scowl when he saw another occupant of the room other than his wife.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron hissed. His face and ears reddened because of his anger.

Draco Malfoy smirked, "Well, look who decided to show up? Done partying I presume?"

Ron clenched his fist, stepped forward and grabbed Draco by his collar. "That's none of your business!"

The two males glared daggers at each other. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Cut it out, you two!" she sighed dramatically. "Let go of Malfoy, Ron. I asked him to be here."

Ron shoved Draco roughly before turning to look at his wife. Eyes widened in disbelief. "And why the bloody hell are you asking him to be with you here?"

"I believe that's none of your business, Weasel," Draco answered.

"Shut up, Ferret!" He glared at Draco before averting his gaze again to Hermione. "Tell me why, Hermione! I wanna know why that ferret's here."

"He has every right to be here, Ron."

"What? What right?"

"Ron, I'll explain to you later." Hermione sighed, "You're so selfish, you know? Can't you see I'm still weak right now?" This time she was the one to glare at him. "Besides, don't you want to see **my** baby? It's a boy and he's sooo adorable."

Huffing, Ron decided to just drop the subject for now. Hermione did look a bit pale after all. "Uh, yeah, okay, can I see him?"

Ron watched as Hermione nodded and picked a little bundle from beside her. He didn't notice the baby before since he was so busy trying to kill Malfoy with his glare.

Hermione handed Ron the baby which he immediately engulfed in his arms.

"Careful, Weasel. Don't want your brute strength crushed this little angel, do we?"

Ron whipped his head around to, once again, glare at the blond wizard. "I hate you, Malfoy. I loathe you very, very, very, very, very much. I hate you so much that seeing your face makes me want to puke. I wish you would fall down the highest cliff and die."

Draco didn't look angry at the remark. Instead he just rolled his eyes and spoke in a very bored tone, "You've been saying that since when we were children, Weasel. Please, be more creative!"

Hermione giggled, "Well, that's explain why the color of the baby's hair is not red." She winked at Draco and looked at Ron pointedly.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

Draco looked at Hermione in puzzlement too. He wanted to ask but he knew that wink meant that he was supposed to shut up and just play along with anything mischief she had in store for her husband.

"Well, you really, really loathe Malfoy, don't you?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded slowly, unsure where the question led.

"Well, there's this ancient myth I read in a very ancient rune book. It says that if you're loathing someone too much that, as you put it, you would want to puke just seeing his/her face, then your child will bear a resemblance to that person you loathe." She smiled when she heard Ron gasp. "Well, I don't really believe it actually but seeing the face of my baby boy right now…" she trailed off and smirked upon seeing Ron's eyes widen in horror.

Hermione sent Draco another wink and they both watched in amusement as Ron nervously looked down at the baby on his arms.

Thick curly blond hair… slightly pointed face… His eyes were closed but somehow Ron was 100 percent was sure that they were silver grey…

Ron's mouth opened and closed and opened and closed, just like a fish. His hands shook and his face went paler and paler.

"Uh… Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked him.

When Ron didn't answer, Draco walked to Ron and waving his hands wildly in front of Ron's now oh so pale face. "Oii! Weasel! The most handsome man on earth to Weasel! Hello!" Still no answer. Even more, it made Ron look paler if that was possible.

"Uh oh…" Draco quickly scooped the baby from Ron's arms and settled him in his. He turned around, about to give the baby to Hermione, just in time to see Hermione gasped and hear a loud 'thud' from behind him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Ron's body was now lying flat on the floor.

Ron's fainted.

**ooDMHGoo**

Ten minutes later, Ron had been moved to the couch but he still didn't wake up.

Draco shook his head, "Merlin, Granger, what's that bullshit you told him about? It was funny, I admit it, but you probably gave him heart attack."

"Nah, he's just unconscious. He deserved it after all, that cheating bastard," Hermione seethed. She had been tired with all of Ron's lies. He thought she didn't know that he had been sleeping around with many women behind her back, but the truth was she knew. Hell, all of his friends in Chudley Cannon knew including Oliver Wood, her best friend, by whom she had been told about Ron's affairs. She kept silent at first because she thought and wished that he would change soon, that his affairs were just a one time thing. But he didn't.

His affairs continued. She was so sad, betrayed, and hurt that she thought to just end her life. Luckily, she then met Draco.

That night, fourteen months ago, out of desperation and frustration, she had sex with him. And the sex that, at first, meant to be just a one time thing turned to be a continuous thing. It was payback for Ron's actions.

When Ron was away, Draco was there for her. And as months passed, Hermione couldn't deny it any longer. She was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. The man who once was her arch enemy was now the love of her life. There's no more room in her heart for Ron.

That night, ten months ago, she had told him that she loved him. And he told her that he loved her. All the burning passion when they made love afterward, she could still remember it very clearly. That night, the night full of love, had given her the most precious gift in her life: her baby boy.

"You're spacing out, Granger." Draco kissed her softly and then kissed their baby softly.

Hermione smiled, "Sorry…"

Draco held her hand, "So, when are you going to tell him that we're together and ask for a divorce? I can't wait to make you mine…officially."

"As soon as Ron opens his eyes…" Hermione answered softly.

"You'll probably give him a second heart attack, Granger."

"Like you care…"

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and then smirked, "You're right. I don't care actually." He bent down and kissed Hermione again, longer and more passionately this time.

"I love you, Hermione," he murmured when he pulled away.

Hermione smiled, "I love you too, Draco."

**ooENDoo**

**So that's a wrap lol **

**I'm sorry to Ron's fans since he's a bastard in this story. But hey, if you look closely, Hermione isn't a saint either. **

**Who do you think has to be blamed? I'd love to hear your opinion about this. Reviews are greatly appreciated. xD**

**Anywho, thank you so much for reading this story.**

**See you x**


End file.
